


Haircut

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Haircut

Flipping your hair out of your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, you spun around with your machete raised and beheaded the last vampire.

Sam and Dean were making their way across the room and you grinned at them. “I told you guys I could do it.”

Stepping around the corpse, Sam wrapped his arm around you, tugging you into a sideways hug. “You did it Y/N. I think it’s time we admit you are officially a hunter.”

When you stepped back from Sam it was Dean’s turn to pull you into a hug. “But you don’t go without us. Not yet. It takes time and practice to go out alone.”

You nodded, anxious to get home and tell Charlie about the hunt.

Wondering how far she had gotten on the new computer indexing the two of you had been working on for the library, you weren’t prepared when Dean reached over to tug your hair.

“Either get a haircut or wear it up when you hunt from now on.”

“That hurt you ass,” you snapped, slapping his hand away and rubbing your head.

“I didn’t pull it that hard Shaggy,” he replied with a grin, leading you to the Impala.

The ride home was long and you managed to nap on and off through most of it. When Dean finally pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker you were the first one out of the car.

As quickly as you were out of the car, the garage door opened and Charlie came running down the stairs with her arms open. You pulled her into a hug, snuggling into her neck as you breathed in her sweet scent. “I missed you,” you said softly.

“I missed you too,” she replied, brushing a gentle kiss across your lips. She stepped back, leaving her hand in yours and turned to the Winchesters. “Well how did she do?”

After catching Charlie up on the hunt, you went and took a shower while Charlie and Sam ran out for food and beer.

It was a nice evening, sitting with the people you cared about the most, feeling the victory of your hunt, and eating good pizza.

The conversation turned to music and you and Sam were have a blast teasing Dean about his fondness for Def Leppard. Leaning forward to get your beer, you sighed when you had to brush your bangs back from your face again.

“Why don’t you just get it cut?” Dean asked.

“The last time I got my hair cut was before my senior prom. The woman messed it up so bad that I ended up canceling on my date and staying home. I had to go to school almost bald on one side of my head. I don’t trust anyone to cut my hair now.”

“I’ll cut it!” Charlie announced, sitting upright in her chair and smiling at you.

You glanced over at your girlfriend, not wanting to hurt her feelings. “It’s fine. I’m just going to wear it up when I hunt.”

“Come on Y/N, just let me trim it,” Charlie said as she stood up, walking out of the room.

You turned to look at Sam in horror. “What is she doing?”

“Probably going to get her scissors,” he said with a laugh, taking another swig of beer.

Before you could reply Charlie came back in the room with a comb, scissors, and a mirror. You bit your lip, panic fluttering in your stomach. “Charlie really, I’m fine.”

“It grows back, it’s just hair and I need you to trust me,” Charlie said softly, looking over at you.

Seeing how important this was to her, you took a deep breath and sat down in the chair she was standing beside. “Why don’t you just trim my bangs? That’s all I really need.”

Charlie could see the fear in your eyes and she turned to the boys. “Why don’t you two head to bed.”

They seemed to take the hint right away and after a quick round of goodnights they left you and Charlie alone in the war room.

She sat down on the table in front of you. “You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Charlie, I don’t trust anyone with my hair. Not since that awful haircut. I wouldn’t let a professional cut my hair at this point. Please don’t take it personal.”

Sliding off the table to kneel between your legs, she reached up and tugged your hair to bring your lips down to hers. “What if I offer you a reward?” she whispered between kisses.

You grinned against her lips. “I know what you are trying to do.”

Standing quickly, she tugged you out of the chair to stand in front of her. Bringing her mouth to yours once again, she kissed you as her fingers undid the buttons of the shirt you were wearing, sliding it off your body to the floor.

Her mouth was warm when she left your lips to kiss your shoulders and your neck. She licked across your skin and you dug your fingers into the material of her t-shirt, lifting it up. Charlie pulled away so you could slide the material over her head. Fingers slid across skin as the two of you kissed.

When you undid her bra and slid it from her body you couldn’t help but moan at the view. No matter how many times you saw and tasted her breasts you couldn’t get enough of them. Your hands came around to cup them as you rubbed your thumb across her nipples.

Charlie slid her hands up your back to remove your bra as well before pulling you tight against her, your lips sliding together as your breasts rubbed one another. You knew this was Charlie’s favorite part, the way your nipples pressed together. She couldn’t get enough of being breast to breast with you.

Panties soaked, you reached down to slide your jeans off before undoing hers and holding her steady while she pulled them off.  
  
You moved to push her against the table so you could taste her but she stopped, pushing you back a few inches. “Sit down in the chair.”

Your eyes narrowed when you realized what she was doing. “Charlie…”

“Nope. No more touching until you let me cut your hair,” she teased with a big smile.

You sat down in the chair and closed your eyes as she began combing your hair. “This isn’t fair, you cheated and you know it.”

“It worked. You are letting me cut your hair,” she said with a laugh as she picked the scissors up and began snipping. You watched pieces of your hair join the pile of clothes on the floor.

When she stepped around to trim your bangs, her breasts were in front of your face and you waited until she had the scissors away from your hair to reach up and capture one in your mouth, your teeth teasing her nipple as you began to suck.

Charlie made a noise, grabbing the back of your head and pulling you closer. Using your free hand to give her left breast the same attention, you teased her until she straddled your leg and began rocking against it.

Her panties were soaked and your leg was wet as she rocked, but you didn’t care when you heard her cry out with her orgasm just seconds later.

Releasing her breast with a pop, you saw with satisfaction how pink and wet the tip was. Charlie closed her eyes for a moment before turning her heavy gaze on you. “I’m still going to finish this haircut,” she rasped.

“I know, but you need to hurry up,” you whispered, biting your lip.

The rest of the haircut went quickly and when she held the mirror up so you could see the results you were pleased to see the bangs trimmed and the rest of your hair looked great. You sighed in relief.

“I told you that you could trust me,” she said, pulling you up out of the chair and backing you into the wall as her lips met yours. Her hands were digging into your stomach and she ran her tongue down your chest, curling around your nipples briefly before she sucked her mark into the side of your breast.

Kneeling in front of you, Charlie spread your legs a little and brought her tongue up to your panties, licking you through the silk. You quickly reached down to tug them and she took the hint, pulling them down your legs and off your body before returning her attention to your wet sex.

Over and over she licked, her tongue sliding inside of you to capture your slick before returning to your clit to tease you.

Leaning back against the wall while she worked, you brought your hands up to tug and tease at your own breasts. It was only a few moments later when you cried out, thrusting against her face as you came.

“My turn,” you said almost immediately, anxious for her sweet flavor. Backing away from the wall, you walked her to one of the chairs and she sat down. Kneeling between her legs, you kissed up her smooth skin until you reached her sex. You gently kissed against her, just enough to tease. Charlie moaned something and reached down to grab your head and push you towards her.

Giggling, you ran your tongue all the way up her slick. She tasted sweet and you did it again, slowly and then again and again, keeping your movements steady as you enjoyed her sweetness. When your tongue found her clit you stroked across it a few times before moving back inside her just to be a tease.

Leaving your tongue against her clit, you brought two fingers up and slowly rubbed them against her until they were wet. Sliding inside her warm sex, you moved them to where you knew her special spot was. Charlie was crying out and pressing against you as you began to fuck her with your fingers, leaving your tongue against her clit.

“I’m going to…” she moaned and you pulled your face back so you could watch her as she came around your fingers. Her sex was fluttering and you could feel it tighten around you.

“So beautiful…” you muttered, licking up more of her slick before sitting back on the floor and grinning at her.

“I love you,” she whispered, running her fingers through your newly cut hair.

“I love you too,” you said as you stood, gathering your clothes so you could follow her to your bedroom.

 


End file.
